We are the Straw Hats
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: What would happen is Ace was apart of the Straw Hat crew? Would Ace stay with them or would Ace go back to Whitebeard and his crew? Would things end differently for Ace instead? Female!Ace Female!Sanji
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

Okay decided to do a One Piece story, because its awesome :) The reason both Sanji and Ace are women is because I wanted to do a story like that, since however I've got a lot of stories I am doing and I'm planning on doing in the future I decided to place both of them in the same story just to avoid a heck of a lot more work 0.o

Now I'm having Sanji paired with Zoro but I'm slightly stuck with Ace.  
For now I'm trying to decide between AcexSmoker or AcexMarco, please say who you would like better :D

Anyway One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

_**Chapter 1**_

The last Island before reaching the Grandline is Lougetown, the place where the infamous pirate King Gold Roger was born, and the place he died. Now standing on that same execution platform a black haired boy could be seen, he was wearing a bright red vest, a straw hat and blue shorts with sandals. The boy looked over the scenery with a bright smile planted on his face, though his attention was distracted from the view by another man shouting up at him to get down. Before the younger male could say or do anything a woman had knocked the Police Officer away, the male knocked away landed near the entrance of the execution area surprising another female who was passing by.

"Eh? Is there a fight or something?" The woman asked in surprise, blinking.

The black haired female looked up to find a boy on the execution stuck in a stock and struggling, while a clown wearing a pirates hat and a long pirate looking coat stood above the boy, crying out about how everyone was going to witness the boy's death. The female's eyes widened when she recognised the boy's face, with the scar under his dark coloured eyes and the confused expression that she normally saw. The freckled covered face girl moved forward, she was wearing a black bikini top with small black shorts, an orange cowboy hat sat happily on her head with two blue faces on it, red pearls around wrapped around the hat and around her neck. Once the female mixed in with the crowd she grinned and watched the two on the platform.

**"For the crime of angering me, I sentence you! Monkey D. Luffy! To a **_**flashy execution!" **_A man cried out, holding a sword to the boy's head who looked confused.

The group of pirates in the square where gathering up civilians and forcing them to watch the clown take off the now-restrained Luffy's head while the younger male looked even more confused and began to talk to the male waving the sword about.

"The is the first time I've seen an execution." The boy stated earning dumbfounded stares from the group of gathered people.

"_**IT'S YOUR EXECUTION YOU IDIOT!"**_

"_**NO WAY! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"**_

_**"NO **_**YOU**_** STOP KIDDING AROUND! **_**YOUR FLASHY EXECUTION WILL NOW BE CARRIED OUT FOR ALL THESE PEOPLE TO SEE!**_**"**_

"NOOOOO!" Luffy screamed, struggling, trying desperately to get free from the restraint clamped tightly around with neck and wrists.

"Oh Luffy... how do you get yourself into these situations..." The short, black haired female sighed out, looking downwards and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry... please let me live... I won't bother you ever again..." The Monkey said dully, and winced when Buggy's foot clamped down on his head.

**"AS IF I'D LET YOU GO IDIOT! **Now do you have any last words? You are in front of such a large crowd, so you might as well say something. You will die no matter what, no one will care what you say anyway."

_**"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"**_

"Hehe, he's still saying that huh?" The female smirked, moving closer and grinning even more as the people in the town started slightly mocking him.

"_**WAIT!"**_ Two notices cried out, trying to halt Buggy's sword from cutting off Luffy's head.

"Ah, Zoro you came, but it seems you're too late!" The older man cried out, letting the sword drop towards the boy's head.

"Sanji! We've gotta bring down that stand!" The green haired male cried out to the female.

"I know!" The blonde female cried out. (_Remember Sanji's also a female in this cause I'm not bothered writing two stories just to have near enough the same outcome.)_

All the pirate crews started fighting, both crews attacking the two people trying to save their Captain, the black haired female moved to the side raising an eyebrow at everyone as she looked up at Buggy and Luffy.

_**"JUST STAY THERE AND WATCH THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR CAPTAIN BEFORE HE DIES!" **_The captain of the clowns shouted boldly, preparing to finally cut off Luffy's head.

"YOU BASTARD!" The woman with a swirly eyebrow screamed, trying to get near the platform.

**"Sanji! Zoro! Usopp! Nami! Sorry! But it looks like I'm dead!" **Luffy shouted, with a large grin forming on his face shocking his crewmates.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU IDIOT!" The two fighters cried out.

Just before the blade reached the boy's neck though a hand lashed out and grabbed the sword, holding if tightly in place. Buggy looked down and kneeling behind Luffy was the black haired female, causally holding the sharp blade, however there was no blood or cut off fingers, only smoke rising from the blade as it started to melt.

"Now, now, no need to get things messy." The girl grinned, raising her head to look at the older Captain, flames rising from her body and covering the whole platform in smoke and flames.

A few clanks were heard as the platform started falling towards the ground, everyone gave cries of surprise and fear while rain started hammering down on the victims below. Out of the wreckage a burnt Buggy lay while Luffy picked up his hat, coming out completely fine, the female and male stood there watching as a girl landed out of the fire and in in between the small group.

"You always get yourself into trouble Luffy." The black haired female grinned, tipping her orange hat back to reveal her face.

"_**ACE?!**_" The boy cried out shocked.

"Yo~"

"Who's she?" The swordsman asked, jerking his thumb in her direction.

"Nevermind that right now, you guy's didn't notice that you are surrounded by Marines did you?" Ace asked, just as a voice started shouting to capture the pirates.

"Run for it!" Luffy laughed, beginning to move to an area where the Marines hadn't reached yet with the other three following.

"The wind seems to be getting worse!" Ace groaned, feeling the fire within her dampen down at the harsh weather.

"These guy's are so stubborn, shouldn't we just finish them off?" The youngest male asked.

"Don't bother! There'll be no end to those guys, and Nami wanted us to get back to the ship as quickly as possible!" The blonde female snapped.

"RORONOA ZORO! YOU WERE TOYING WITH ME ALL THIS TIME! TO THINK YOU WERE A PIRATE OF ALL THINGS! I SHALL TAKE WADOU ICHIMONJI!"

"Just try it!" The green haired male smirked, stopping in front of the girl. "Go on ahead." Zoro muttered, blocking the short, dark haired female's blade with his own.

"Hey wait a sec-" The blonde female was about to comment but Luffy grabbed the back of her shirt and was dragging her away.

Once the threesome managed to move on by a few blocks they saw a tall mall standing in front of them smoking a cigar in the pouring rain. The blonde blushed lightly while Ace grinned even more, Luffy however just stared at the serious looking man.

"Who's the hottie?" The youngest girl muttered.

"That's Smoker." The black haired female grinned.

"So you've finally come Straw hat Luffy, and you brought Fire-Fist Ace with you."

"Hi Smokey!" Ace waved cheerfully, peering around the black haired male.

"You know each other?" Luffy asked, slightly letting down his guard.

"It's Smoker you brat. Anyway I'm the Captain of the Marine-Headquarters **AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE HERE!**" The man shouted as smoke sprouted from his arms, wrapping around the young Captain's waist firmly.

"Why you... you Bastard!" The blonde shouted, kicking through the smoke and his face surprising her. "What?!"

"I don't have time for little brats!" The grey haired male snapped, punching the girl in the stomach and sending her flying into the fall.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried out, struggling. "Gomu, Gomu PISTOL!"

The fist that managed to grow out of Luffy's body smacked right through the older male's body surprising the boy, Smoker reformed right behind the pirate and was about to grab him but was interrupted by the young fire user.

"FIRE FIST!"

A fist of burning flames aimed towards the older male who managed to block them and hit Ace away with his devil powers, smoke quickly wrapped around her waist and slammed her back into the ground causing her to become dazed as she glared up at the male.

"Stay out of this brat, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now!" Smoker snapped as he grabbed the black haired male's head tightly. "Are you really worth 30 million beli?" He muttered to the struggling boy.

"Damn it, my fire's weaker because of this rain." The oldest female hissed out, trying to sit up, though the smoke kept her pinned down to the wet ground. "I've got to get rid of this smoke." She muttered as her body began to light with fire.

Ace froze though when she saw a man standing behind Smoker, who was now pinning her brother to the ground, the man who was holding Smoker's weapon back had a tattoo covering his face and was wearing a large cloak covering his whole body.

"The Government is after your head y'know." The grey haired man said coldly.

"The World awaits our answer." The male replied as suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed everyone back.

Zoro ran past and grabbed Luffy with Sanji following behind, Ace managed to get the smoke off her and ran after them while staring at both Smoker and the mysterious man behind her until they were gone from sight, though she did hear their argument even through the large storm.

"**WHY DID YOU HELP HIM ESCAPE DRAGON!" **Smoker shouted at the man in front of him.

**"What reason do you have from preventing a man from sailing the ocean?"**

**-One Piece-**

"Not to be rude or anything... but who is she?" Usopp asked, pointing at the black haired female sitting beside Luffy.

"Yeah, you didn't say who she was, is she your girlfriend?" Sanji teased.

"Shut it Love Cook, stop saying werid stuff." Zoro muttered to the blonde female.

"How's that werid you shitty seaweed head?!"

"Oh this is Ace! My big sister!" Luffy grinned, interrupting their argument.

_**"SISTER?!" **_Everyone except the Captain of the Strawhats and the sister of the Captain cried out.

"Yep!"

_~Little bit Later~_

"Guys, did you know that the entrance of the Grandline is just in front of that Lighthouse?" Nami, the orange haired female spoke with a smile while changing the subject.

"Is it? Well then this calls for a celebration." The blonde female grinned, pulling out a barrel and slamming her foot onto it. "To find All Blue."

"To Become the Pirate King."

"To be the Greatest Swordsman."

"To Draw a map of the World!"

"T-To become a Brave Warrior of the Sea!"

"Ace?" Luffy asked, the rain pouring down on them.

"I don't really have anything to say." The girl blinked, but then sighed as her younger brother kept staring at her, she placed her foot on the barrel as well. "Alright, well I'll help you become the Pirate King then Luffy. Until the day I find out what the hell I wanna do." Ace grinned.

"Really Ace?!"

"Yeah!" The girl laughed. 'No... my true wish is something I already know, I wish to know if I should have been born or not."

The group raised up their feet and smashed the barrel into pieces, stating that they were off to the Grandline.

_~Later on~_

The group where now sitting in the kitchen, listening to her explain the enterance of the Grandline and that it was a mountain that they would have to go over which confused everyone except the oldest female.

"There is a waterway that we need to go up." Nami explained, pointing to the map.

"That's crazy! We can't go up a mountain with a boat!" Usopp cried out.

"It's true actually, I had a hard time beliving it at first when I first crossed into the Grandline." Ace said to the group.

"That sounds so cool!" Luffy grinned then paused remembering something. "Oh yeah Ace, I forgot to ask you, how do you know Smoker?"

"Yeah, you two seemed like you knew each other." Sanji said.

"Gramps wanted someone to keep an eye on me whenever he wasn't himself, so the old man forced Smoker into keeping an eye on me while at Sea since he's responsible and does things his own way. The old man also wants Smoker to try to stop me from being a pirate and transform me into a Marine. I have no clue what Gramps was thinking... he does know how high my bounty is right?" The female shrugged.

""Do you think Gramps will do the same for me?" Luffy asks.

"Maybe."

"Did you eat a fruit as well?" The boy asks and Ace nods.

"Yeah, the Mera, Mera no mi."

"So you can control fire!"

"Anyway can't we just go round the mountain?" Zoro asked lazily while changing the subject.

"No we can't!" The black haired male stated. "It's much cooler going up the mountain!"

"It is!" The sister of the Captain laughed.

"That's not the reason!" Nami snapped, punching her Captain's face.

"Hey, the storm's stopped!" The sniper said happily.

"What?! That's impossible, we should have been taken to the entrance!" The brown eyed female said surprised.

"It's so nice now." The darker skinned male smiled.

"Oh great..." Ace muttered, a nervous grin on her face as she tilted her hat over her face.

"We entered the Calm Belt!" Nami screamed, shocked and horrified. "_**GO AND GRAB THE OARS AND TAKE US BACK TO THE STORM! QUICK!"**_

"What? Why would we want to go back into the storm?" Usopp asked, stunned.

_**"JUST DO AS I SAY!"**_

"But the weathers nice." Zoro commented.

"The Calm Belt isn't something to be happy about, yeah it's nice weather but the downside is-" The black haired girl tried to explain but was cut off when the boat started shaking violently.

Giant creatures had appeared below the group who stared in horror and shock, Nami clung to the mast for dear life, while everyone else froze.

"This place... it's a den for Sea Kings..." Nami cried.

"A-Alright... as soon as we land back into the water we row for our lives back into the storm, until then we keep quiet!" Zoro ordered.

"A-aye..." Everyone else repiled.

Suddenly everyone had to cling to the Going-Merry as the Sea King holding them high up into the air sneezed, the group screamed as they were thrown about, Luffy had to pull Usopp back up to them since he fell while a frog had jumped their way to eat them.

"The Giant Frog is trying to eat us!" Ace cried out, clinging to the railings.

Luckily they managed to land back into the storm, all of them relieved as they felt the rain dripping onto their tired and wariy bodies again.

"Now do you guys understand why we need to go up the mountain?" Nami groaned out, trying to sit up.

"Yeah... we understand." Zoro muttered, uncurling himself from against the mast.

The navigator began to explain everything again while Sanji and everyone listened in, meanwhile Ace unwrapped her arms from the railings, groaning and rubbing her brusied cheek which had been smacked off the wood repeatedly during their escape from the Calm Belt. She heard Sanji saying how she heard about how it was no easy task to get into the Grandline and how many people have died, the black haired girl knew exactly how difficult it could be to get in there safely.

"What's that shadow?! It's huge!" Usopp cried out, amazed and stunned.

"It's the Red Line... the border." Ace muttered.

Unfortunately for the group the rudder was broke as Sanji and Usopp tried to control it, Luffy managed to save them from crashing though by streching himself into a ballon and bouncing the ship off the side of the wall as they began to travel upwards. The group cheered as the swordsman pulled Luffy back into the safety of the ship, the ship was thrown up and back down as they where beginning to enter the Grandline.

"This is it Luffy! You guys are about to enter the Grandline for the first time in your life!" Luffy's sister cried out happily.

"Nami there's a mountain up ahead!" Sanji cried out from her spot on the masts.

"What?! That's not possible! There should only be open water from here on!"

"**THAT'S NOT A MOUNTAIN! WHEN THE HELL DID THAT WHALE GET HERE?!" **Ace cried out, surprised.

-One Piece-

"A big sister really does worry when their little brother is a complete idiot..." The black haired female sighed. 'I can't believe I'm thinking this... Pop's crew seems actually normal and safer compared to this crew...'

"What do you make of this?" Sanji asked.

"What do I make of this?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I thought we were swallowed by a whale but... uhh are we dreaming or something?" The blue eyed female asked as she stared at the sceneary in front of her, of the tiny home floating in the sea. "Yeah... it has to be a dream..."

**"AHH GIANT SQUID!" **Nami and Usopp screamed while Ace collapsed. **"AHH ACE COLLAPSED!"**

Before Sanji or Zoro could act in anyway the Squid was repeatly stabbed by spears and dragged away towards the house while a man stepped out of the tiny home.

"Ma-maybe we should open fire?" The dark haired male squeaked out. "A-and I think Ace needs some help... she just collapsed suddenly..."

"She's alive... after all she's still breathing..." Nami murmured.

"Did that old man just save us? Or was he just fishing?" The cook wondered then twitched when the old man ignored her. "**SAY SOMETHING!**"

"We have a canon! I-I-If it's a fight you want we a-a-aren't a-afraid to give you one!" Usopp stuttered weakly.

"Don't, because someone will end up dead." The man reading the newspaper spoke.

"Oh? And just who would that be?" Sanji asked.

"Me."

"**YOU?!**"

"Calm down Love Cook, hey Old man, mind just telling us where we are and who you are?" Zoro asked while placing a hand firmly on the blonde female's shoulder.

"Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself first before asking others questions?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry-"

"My name is Crocus, the lighthouse keeper of Twin Capes, I'm 71 years old, A Gemini and I have A/B type blood."

"CAN I KILL HIM?! Zoro snapped while the blonde gently patted his shoulder.

"Calm Down." She replied teasingly.

"If you want to know how to get out of the Whale you are inside of there is an exist right there." The flower man said, pointing behind them.

"WHA?! Why is there a door inside that shitty Whale's stomach?"

"And how can the door float in the sky?" Nami asked, confused.

"No wait...the background... it's a painting, the inside of the whale has been painted!" Usopp cried out, surprised.

"I was bored." The man sitting and reading a newspaper replied.

"_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE?**_" Usopp snapped.

"Just leave him, we've got an exit." The green haired male said, tugging the liar back.

Suddenly the ship started rocking violently, the island was revealed to be a iron ship making the pirates worry about their ship dissolving in the stomach acid.

"This whale keeps bashing his head against the wall, trying to break it." Crocus informed the young group.

"The whale... its suffering!" The red haired female spoke. "Scars were covering it's head and earlier on it was bellowing up at the sky!"

"We should get out of here!" Zoro shouted.

"If the ship keeps rocking like this it will be too difficult to reach the outside!" Nami shouted, grabbing the sleeping Ace and keeping her from falling over the ship's railings.

"We need to hurry, our lives will be in danger soon including Luffy's, I saw him jump out of the ship earlier!" Sanji shouted out.

"The old man just jumped in! He's going towards the exist!" The darker skinned male pointed out.

Suddenly three people were flying towards the Going-Merry, a blue haired woman and another two men appeared from the doorway, the crew, minus Ace who was still asleep, were shocked to see their Captain falling towards the water, and when Sanji, Usopp and Zoro managed to drag all three out however before they could get the two new comers to explain themselves the old man had appeared again. The two newbies tried to kill the Whale by shooting it from the inside but Crocus used his own body to shield the whale he had recently drugged, they where about to try again but Luffy knocked the both of them out, they were quickly tied up after they fished the man out of the water.

"This type of whale is the largest spieces of whale in the world, found commonly in West Blue, these two rouges were trying to kill it to fed their home for two or three years, however I won't allow it! Laboon keeps bashing his head against the wall because he wants to get to his old friends... when I was younger a group of friendly pirates appeared at the lighthouse, following their ship was Laboon but as a baby whale, they feared for Laboon's safety though while traveling to the Grandline so they left him with me, their Captain and I became friends during his stay. He said they would come back in about two or three years so Laboon waited her patiently. It's been fifty years since they left... he stills believes his friends will come back..."

Soon the group headed out the exit and chucked the two rouges overboard surprising them, the two swam off saying that they will be back sooner or later. Ace was now awake and was sitting down on the railing, watching the two swim away with Sanji watching as well.

"Those pirates that Laboon is waiting for are sure taking a lone time." Luffy commented.

"Luffy, this is the Grandline... those pirates said two or three years... they would be dead by now..." The black haired female said softly.

While the rest of the group spoke of the whale Luffy walked off, picked up their broken mast and climbed up the whale surprising the others. The Captain stabbed it into a recently opened wound in the whale's head, challenging it to a fight, Laboon shook and throw Luffy into the wall, making his sister grin, realising what he was doing, the boy grinned happily.

"This is a draw! For now our battle is a tie! So when my crew and I get past the Grandline we will come back and see you! My new rival!" Luffy shouted, painting his symbol on to Laboon's forehead. "This is our sign of our promise! So don't bash your head against the wall anymore got it?"

The whale gave a noise of agreement making Luffy grin largely while everyone went about their daily routine, Nami worked out their route, Sanji cooked, Usopp tried to repair the ship, Zoro slept and Ace kept an eye on her little brother. While everyone, apart from Zoro, came and ate a Crocus explained about the magnetic field surrounding each island and a log pose, luckily Luffy had got one from the two rouges earlier though making Ace laugh and show how a log pose worked to Nami since she also had once attached to her wrist surprising everyone and annoying the redhead. Ace was surprised when her little brother and Sanji were kicked off the cliff though causing her to sigh. Meanwhile Sanji dragged her Captain out of the water before he drowned, the blonde female though was surprised to seem the two rouges from earlier coming up from the water with them.

"It's you two..." The blue eyed female blinked, now standing on the cliff as the other two stood as well, unfortunately Luffy was too busy on the ground still.

Soon the group reached the lighthouse again and managed to set off towards Whiskey Peak since the Captain of the Straw hats said that they would take Ms Wednesday and Mr 9 back to their island, snow however was now suddenly pouring down towards the startled group.

.:End of Chapter:.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Ace's P.O.V._

We finally set off again, however we managed to get caught up in the awesome weather that is The Grand Line, it was snowing and freezing, or so the others said, I can't feel cold after all. Nami was complaining while my little brother and Usopp build snow sculptures, Luffy built a snowman while Usopp carved a sculpture of a woman, however my little brother tried to have the snow creatures fight and ended up knocking the head off the woman pissing off Usopp. Meanwhile Sanji and I were outside shoving the snow off of the boat, trying our best to keep it as clear as we could, Zoro was fast asleep in the corner while our two added passengers sat inside with Nami.

"I can't believe he can sleep in all this weather..." I muttered, staring at the swordsman while walking back inside to check up on our course of direction.

"It seems you're underestimating the Grand Line Miss." The guy with the crown said, I can't remember his name...

"And you left the rudder alone, are you sure that's okay?"

"Oh god no..." I said aloud causing Nami to look confused.

"What's wrong? I just checked our direc-" The Navigator spoke as she checked her Log Pose. "AHHHHHH! NO WAY! TURN THE SHIP AROUND 180 DEGREES QUICKLY!"

"Huh? Did we forget something?" Luffy asked.

They didn't look into the Grandline at all did they? ...Should I have said something? Nah, its funny watching them panic. Nami started giving out orders to us but the weather started rapidly changing causing more panic and mayhem.

"The winds just changed!" Usopp cried out shocked.

"No way!" Nami spoke out, surprised.

"Ah, the first breeze of Spring~" Miss Wednesday and the guy said, still can't remember his name!

"Oh, Winter's back." I added in grinning.

"ZORO WAKE UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Usopp cried out while the male just continued sleeping.

"Hey! I see a dolphin over there! Let's go see it!" Luffy laughed.

"YOU JUST BE QUIET!" Nami snapped.

"ICEBERG!

"THE WAVES ARE HIGHER!"

"WE HIT THE ICEBERG!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!" Nami screamed, tugging at her hair from stress.

"THERE'S A LEAK DOWN BELOW! Luffy cried out.

"WELL FIX IT!"

"EVERYONE EAT UP!"

"The log just changed." I added in, looking at my one that was attached to my wrist.

"AHHHH! I HATE THIS PLACE!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy burst out laughing.

Then suddenly the weather cleared up completely, making everyone, except Luffy and I, collapse. I heard a yawn and then saw Zoro stretching his body then standing up from behind me.

"That was a great nap!"

They are so going to murder him... especially after he thought they were relaxing too much...

"Why are you two here?" He asked Miss Wednesday and other guy...

"We're taking them to their town." Luffy grinned, sitting up on the railing while I sat down next to him so his back leaned against my side, but then he twisted round so he could face Zoro easier.

"Eh? Why? It's not like we owe them anything."

"I know."

"Hm... there's something about you guys... who are you again?"

"Miss Wednesday."

"And I'm M...Mr 9."

Oh! That was it!

"Those names seem rather familiar, I've been thinking about them ever since I heard them."

"Hey Zoro, did you have a nice nap?" I asked with a smirk, leaning my chin on my palm.

"Eh? Sur-"

Unluckily for the swordsman he was punched at the back of his head making him face plant on the ground then pushed back up, I'm glad I didn't fall asleep! That punch seems deadly.

"I hope you enjoyed that nap... snoring away no matter how many times we tried to wake you up!" Nami hissed before punching him repeatedly leaving him on the ground twitching.

Poor guy.

"Stay on high alert everyone! I've finally got a good grasp on this sea! Now I can show it MY navigator skills!"

"Are we going to be fine?" Usopp asked quietly, probably afraid of being hit by the crazy woman.

I wonder that myself sometimes as well... perhaps I should have stayed with the Old Man, at least then I didn't have a fear of drowning in my sleep since Marco always caught me when I fell off the ship.

"We'll be fine! Look! We're at an island!" Nami cheered.

The newcomers said thanks and jumped off the ship, much to most of the group's surprise. Luffy however didn't seem to care much as he was too excited about visiting a new island, Usopp was freaking about about there being monsters, which made my little brother more excited. To tell you the truth I don't really remember going to this island... maybe my crew missed it last time or I was asleep... What managed to pull me out of my thoughts though was the sound of people cheering and celebrating that pirates were here. What the heck? Ooookay, this has never happened to me before, there is definitely something fishy about this. The others look like they loved the attention though, so I should keep quiet, if something happens I'll just tell them.

"Ace? You okay?" Nami asked curiously.

"Nah, its nothing." I grinned back.

Zoro came over and leaned on the railing next to me watching the crowd, he raised an eyebrow at me then back down at the crowd.

"You think this is a trap huh?" The male asked quietly.

"Yeah, but lets not worry the others, they haven't noticed after all."

"Yeah, a town actually welcoming pirates, only these idiots wouldn't notice."

"Hehe, agreed." I chuckled quietly.

Soon we landed at a port and were greeted by a man named Igarappoi, the mayor of Whiskey Peak. His hair... its worse than Marco's hair and the Old Man's mustache... why the hell is he called Whitebeard again? While I was trying to figure out why the Old Man was called Whitebeard it seems Luffy decided to take part in the feast the towns people were having, and soon I found myself in one of the houses, with hundreds of other people drinking and partying. Looking around I found Usopp lying/telling stories about him protecting us and how he was completely excited, Nami and Zoro had entered a drinking competition, Sanji was being smothered by boys and my little brother was eating away.

"Ace! Come and join me! Let's see who can eat the most!" Luffy grinned, bits of food covering his face making me laugh.

"I'm fine Luffy!" I am trying to stay alert, that's why I'm only drinking and keeping an eye out.

"C'mon!" Luffy whined, stretching his arm out and yanking me to his table, I laughed and sat down, deciding to give in.

"Alright, alright! I'll join in!"

After Luffy managed to cut down 20 servings of food while I ate 18 I started to notice something was wrong, the food and drink tasted slightly different... I notice that Zoro collapsed as well.

"You won Luffy, geez that stomach of yours can eat anything!" I laughed and got up, I noticed the six cooks serving us all fainted, wimps.

Suddenly I stumbled, feeling dazed, oh no... don't tell me they drugged the food, great job Ace, instead of staying alert you just made it easier for yourself to fall asleep, it's not like you have a problem or anything already. Everyone seems to have completely relaxed because now Nami was down, Usopp and Sanji were as well. Then everything went black.

...One Piece...

_Shouting was heard from outside the dark room I was currently hiding in, I tried holding back my laughter, my hands firmly covering my mouth as the shouting and ranting got louder and louder, rushing down the hallways of the giant ship I was aboard. A male's set of quiet sniggering was right next to me, I glanced over at my friend to see him grinning crazily and covering his mouth, his hair pushing against the wall of the tiny store cupboard we were in._

_"ACE! THATCH! WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO I'M GOING TO DROWN YOU BOTH!" _

_"Marco's pissed." Thatch laughed, chucking an arm around my shoulders as he leaned against me._

_"We did put an egg under him, Izou thought he was actually a girl and got Marco to take off his trousers in front of everyone." I whispered quietly, trying not be loud and trying to stop my laughter from bursting out._

_"His face. It was priceless!" The brown haired male silently laughed._

_"I can't get it out of my head! Everyone's faces including Pop's!" I grinned widely, wiping away tears of joy from my eyes and watching as Thatch did the same with his own eyes._

_"I'm not going to forget that for a while! If only Haruta was here as well, too bad she's away on another island." The male said, pouting._

_"She'll have a laugh when she hears about this." _

_"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"_

_"If we live anyway..." I blinked, was it just me or is Marco getting louder?_

_I munched on a piece of meat I stole after laying that prank on Marco, he can be easily wound up, its so funny. Now however I think I'm about to fall asleep. Luckily before everything went completely black I swallowed my food and fell asleep on Thatch who just sighed and kept his arm wrapped around me._

...One Piece...

I woke up and found myself on the ship again, blinking I sat up from my place on the floor and glanced around me I watched as the purple clothed figure in front of me throw a pose log to Miss Wednesday... why the hell are we on the ship? Ah damn, I missed a lot didn't I? I'll just watch for now.

"We don't want it." Luffy's voice said coldly, then I heard a smashing noise from my place on the floor.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed and then I hear a smack and thump. "WHAT IF SHE REALLY WAS TRYING TO HELP US?!"

"She killed the old man! I hate her!" Luffy snapped.

Old man? I really need to find out what happened...

"Well I don't hate those with high spirits, if you perhaps live, maybe we shall see each other again." The woman in front of me said, starting to walk towards the edge of the ship.

"No." My brother said firmly.

"Hehe, oh and thank you Fire-Fist, for not trying to attack me." The black haired female said, smiling at me.

"Don't sound so happy, we both know what would happen if you tried attacking us." I said, raising an eyebrow and sitting up.

"You would try to burn me alive, it is good to see you again." She smirked, before jumping out of the ship and taking off on a turtle.

"You know each other?!" Luffy cried out.

"Long time ago." I muttered, watching her disappear. "Anyway, mind telling me what happened?"

"Sure!"

...One Piece...

"So you're a Princess huh?" Sanji spoke aloud. "Sorry I wasn't much help before, I had no idea."

"That's because you're stupid love cook."

"Eh? What was that moss head?!" The blonde snapped, aiming a kick at his face as the two started fighting.

"So Little Garden huh?" I remember, such an odd place it was.

"Yeah! Let's go crew!" Luffy yelled happily.

.:End of Chapter:.

Oh god I think I may suck at writing One Piece stories 0.o Or am I over thinking? I hope I am :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"WOOOHOOO WE ARE AT THE SECOND ISLAND!"**_ The Captain of the Straw hats screamed happily, throwing his arms in the air.

"We better be careful... Ms. All-Sunday's words worried me..." The blue haired female spoke softly.

"Could there be monsters?!" Ussop panicked, paling slightly.

"Maybe." The blonde female muttered to him.

"Wonder why it was named Little Garden." Ace said aloud, looking a the surrounding area. "Nothing here so far suggests 'little'."

"Have you not been to this island before Ace?" Nami asked surprised.

"Nope... my crew passed this island."

"What was your crew's na-"

**"GYYYAAAA! GYYAAAA!"**

"What the hell was that?" The black haired female cursed, rubbing her ears.

"Relax, it was probably just your average bird." Sanji answered calmly, smoking on a cigarette.

"A lizard?..." Ace blinked as she saw the 'bird'.

"A tiger?! It's huge!" Nami panicked when she saw the animal walking out of the bushes while the 'bird' flew away. "This place isn't normal!"

"Sanji! Prepare a lunchbox!" Luffy ordered, grinning madly.

"A lunchbox?" She blinked, surprised. "Why?"

"A pirate lunchbox! I smell an adventure!" The boy laughed while Nami ranted at him for being too care-free. "Lunchbox Sanji!"

"Alright! Hold on a minute!" The girl replied, entering the kitchen, setting up her equipment and preparing the lunchbox.

"May I come along?" The Princess asked the Captain of the Strawhats.

"Even you?!" Nami shouted, surprised.

"Sure!" Luffy smiled.

"I'll make a lunchbox and a drink for you and Carue then!" Sanji called back.

Soon the other two left while Zoro stepped off the boat to go for a walk, the blonde shouted him back though.

"Zoro! We're running out of food! Could you go get some meat off those animals while you are away walking?" The chief asked.

"Sure, since you can't hunt them yourself."

"Huh?! I'll have you know I can hunt perfectly fine!" The girl snapped.

"Did you here me wrong?" The green haired male asked calmly.

"That's it! I challenge you to a hunting contest! Whoever gets the largest animal wins!"

"Sure! Be ready to be beaten by me!" The male snapped, walking away with the blonde.

"Well... at least Ace is here to protect us from animals..." Usppo sighed out, relived.

"Yeah-" Nami said then cried out in surprise. "She's gone!"

"No way!"

* * *

"It's been a while... I better get back before the others start to worry..." A black haired female sighed as she walked through the forest. "That volcano has been making quite a lot of noise today... not sure if that's good."

The girl froze when she saw Nami and Luffy and walked over towards them both.

"Luffy... I thought you were with Vivi..." Ace said slowly, surprised and worried.

"EEEKKKK!" Nami cried out as a white substance materallised out of the black haired boy's body and shot at both stunned girls.

* * *

"What you up to?" Ace asked, hanging over Marco's shoulder and peeping at the list in his hands.

"What you doing here Ace yoi?"

"I'm buying a present for Luffy, it'll be his birthday soon." The female smiled. "Just don't know what to buy him though."

"Who is Luffy?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Did I not tell you? He's my little brother!" The brown eyed female grinned. "He'll be seventeen soon and getting ready to be a pirate."

* * *

The darkness faded as soon as Ace felt her body slam into something, upon opening her eyes she saw a huge wax cake thing, making her look at it stupidly before looking around to see Nami, Zoro and Vivi with her.

"Where are we?" Ace groaned, annoyed that she couldn't burn through the handcuffs on her arms.

"Ah, Fire-Fist Ace is awake!" The man who stood in front of the giant cake laughed, twirling around to face her and her friends. "You would make another excellent bounty! Oh and don't try to burn those cuffs off, they are made of seastone! Ah! Don't you love it when a plan comes together? And espically when you get added bonuses!"

"Weren't you with Luffy?" Zoro asked Vivi.

"That boy's dead already." The dark haired male said from behind the swordsman.

"You really think that huh?" Ace blinked, surprised.

"Of course he is!" The man snapped. "I had him explode several times! He's as good as dead!" He snapped as he grabbed her arm, roughly yanking her up.

"Let's get them on my service set!" Mr. 3 laughed again, irritating the black haired girl as she and the others were forced up onto the wax and had their feet sealed in it.

"There's something turning above our heads..." Nami commented, glancing up.

"This is annoying..." Ace sighed from beside the redhead.

"I feel like I'm a candle on a cake." Zoro commented casually, looking up at the spinning object above them.

"I can't move my legs." The blue haired female groaned, tugging at her legs.

"SOON YOU SHALL BECOME MY CANDLES! HAHAHA! THE CANDLE MIST THAT FALLS ONTO YOU SHALL TURN YOU INTO CANDLES!" The wax maker shouted, boastfully.

"NO WAY! WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE FOR YOUR WORK?!" Nami screamed, turning to the limp giant. "Mr Broky! Do something! Don't let us get turned into dolls!"

Ace frowned when after the two, the giant and devil-fruit user, agrued and that Mr Broky was restrained again by swords entering his wrists and ankles surprising the Strawhat pirates.

"IF YOU MOVE YOU WILL DESTROY YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!" The dark haired man laughed again.

"That's low! Even for you!" Vivi snapped at the laughing male.

"I shall increase the speed of my candle service! Soon you shall be my dolls!"

"I can't breathe!" Nami choked out.

"If the candle mist goes into our lungs we'll become complete candles!" The blue haired female panicked.

"I'd melt it if I could, but my hands our bound by the seastone..." The fire-user sighed out, shrugging slightly.

"HAHA THAT'S RIGHT! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER SO THAT MY ARTWORK WILL SHOW THE FEAR AND SUFFERING MY FOES HAVE FACED!" The man wearing glasses laughed.

"Zoro do something! No! I can't move my arms!" The redhead screamed.

"Don't we have a plan?!" Vivi cried out.

"I'll cut off my legs, giant, don't you want to come and help me? If you can then join me!" The green haired male said confidently.

"That has to be a joke! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" The thief ranted.

"Didn't see that coming." Ace blinked.

"It's pointless! They can just catch you!" The princess argued.

"We won't know if we don't try. We're going to die anyway... we should try our best."

"You are brave young man... I was about to give up! Alright! I'll do it!" The giant announced.

"HOW WILL YOU FIGHT IF YOU'VE LOST BOTH OF YOUR LEGS?!" Nami cried out, horrified.

"Just with the hearts that never give up."

"W-wait! I'll fight with you too!" Vivi shouted.

"Good. Let's go!" The swordsman smirked, aiming his blades at his legs.

"This is crazy!"

"_YAAAAAHHHHH!_" Three voices roared, surprising the group.

"Luffy! Usopp! Carue!" The Princess cried out happily.

"USOPP! DUCK! WE'VE COME TO CRUSH THEM!" Luffy yelled loudly, shoving his arm up in the air.

"Crush those guys and save us!" Nami demanded.

"Yeah! I'll take care of them! Because they have destroyed the pride of the giant's battle!" The captain said, cracking his knuckles.

"So you are the most wanted man in East Blue? Seems the standards are going down." Mr 3. taunted.

"Your hair looks stupid."

"SHUT UP!" The glasses-wearing man shouted at Luffy making Ace smirk.

"Told you he wasn't dead." She said to the dark skinned male, making him growl.

"LUFFY! HURRY UP AND DESTROY THIS POLE BEFORE WE ARE TURNED INTO DOLLS!" Nami screamed.

"Eh? You're in trouble too?"

"Nah. Not really." Zoro stated.

"You've cut your legs, there's a lot of blood." The red haired female muttered, glancing at the cut legs.

"Ah, I cut about half way."

AND YOU SAY WE AREN'T IN TROUBLE?!"

"Anyway, Luffy could you break this poll? I'll deal with the rest." Zoro smirked, ignoring the navigator.

"Sure! I don't know what it is but I'll break it."

"Hurry Luffy!" Ace shouted. "I don't feel like becoming a candle!"

"What are you doing?" Nami asked Zoro as she watched him move into a pose.

"Getting a nice pose in case we become candle dolls."

"This isn't the time to play around." Vivi frowned.

"Luffy's been caught!" The restrained black haired female shouted.

"Wait! He's grabbed the sword!" The Princess said in surprise.

"...Well... Luffy's good for a few things, one of those things is breaking stuff." Ace murmured, watching her younger brother spin around the blade stuck in the giant's hand.

"M-Mr. Luffy!" Vivi cried out, worried for the pained giant.

The restrained group sighed with relief but then cried out as they were about to be crushed by the used-to-be-but-not-so-much-anymore spinning top that Luffy smashed into. Luckily, or unluckily, it managed to position itself back onto it's holder and start spinning again. The unlucky part was that their bodies were becoming harder quicker because it was so close to them.

"M-my body... I can't move it!" Nami croaked out... panicking filling her eyes and voice.

"You fools! As the candles move closer the quicker you become them!"

"What?! You're becoming candles?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Just save us Luffy!" The thief begged.

"I won't allow you to get in the way! Candle Harpoon!" The hunter shouted, throwing the weapon at the rubber-man who dodged.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" The navigator groaned.

"Please save us Luffy!"

"Least I have a nice pose." Zoro smirked.

"MORON!"

"C'mon Lu..." Ace muttered. "You can do this..."

'Dammit...that guy's blocking all of Luffy's attacks. If Luffy can't get past this then the next time the Whitebeard crew sees me it'll be as a candle.' Ace thought then grinned nervously. 'Well Marco and Pop's will have a laugh then.'

Hope filled the group when their Captain managed to defeat the hunter, but he also at the same time suddenly stopped moving and stared at them quietly.

"Great! Now hurry and get us out of here!" Nami cried, relived but froze in horror with everyone else when Luffy said "No."

"Oi Luffy, what's wrong?!" Ace shouted.

"Why should I help you? I don't want to help you."

"...What are you talking about?" Nami whispered, scared.

"Colour Trap." The young girl muttered.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME LUFFY! HURRY UP AND DESTROY THIS PUMPKIN!"

"I know."

"THEN DO IT!"

"...Wait Nami... he's actually serious..." Ace said, eyes narrowing. "His feet... Why did you do to him?" The older female asked the girl standing behind her Captain.

"Colour Trap. Black means betrayal. He won't care about his friend's words with the colour on him."

"She can create her feelings with paint." The Princess informed.

"This is bad!" Zoro grunted out, shocked. "It will effect an innocent person like him!"

"We're doomed..." The black haired female blinked, stunned. "...Pop's is going to laugh at me for the rest of his life..."

"Luffy step away from that circle!" Nami ordered.

"That won't work! Luffy! Don't step away from that circle! I beg you!" Vivi called out.

"I don't want to help you at all... I won't listen..." Luffy mumbled, stepping out of the circle then bursts into laughter. "BUT FIRST LET ME LAUGH!"

"_**Not another one!**_" The Princess cried out, horrified.

"Yellow is the colour of fun. He can't move now." The girl said calmly.

Thr group watched as a certain duck and liar ran past and pushed Luffy, knocking away the colour, the Captain now leaned on the ground, when he tried to stop the spinning top the girl made a target colour trap which made him aim at it inside of the candle wax.

"I can't let you destroy that thing. Mr.3 will be angry if I do. Green is the colour of peace." The girl said, allowing green paint to appear on Luffy's back who was now sitting having tea with the young girl.

"What are we going to do?" Nami sighed.

"I told you to pose nicely."

"I can't, stuck in these damned handcuffs..." Ace twitched, trying to free her hands.

"This isn't the time for a joke!" Vivi snapped.

However the three were soon turned into stone on the outside, frozen in place, meanwhile Usopp was trying to help Luffy get free and managed it by directing one of the darker skinned male's bullets at the Captain.

"I WON'T LET ANYONE DIE!" The boy screamed.

"Why are you so angry? They are already finished." Mr.5 spoke.

"HAHAHA, Just wait until Ms. Goldenweek paints them, they'll become beautiful candle dolls!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! I SHALL LET YOU TASTE THE REAL TASTE OF DISAPPOINTMENT! LET'S FIGHT! CANDLE CHAMPION!" Mr. 3 shouted.

"Mr. 3's best piece of work!" The blonde female announced.

The two began fighting quickly, dodging and trying to hit each other however Luffy was distracted after Usopp said the others could be saved who was then shot by a bullet from the man wearing shades. Luffy was quickly punched into the ground while Usopp was being crushed by the happy blonde female. However Luffy grabbed Mr.3's flaming hair and lit the role the running duck held which was covered in oil.

"_**GUYS IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!**_" Luffy shouted happily, lighting the rope which caused an explosion of flames.

The wax began to melt off the three humans and giant while Mr.3 ran off into the woods with Luffy and Carue chasing after the candle wax user. Ms Valentine was enraged though and gets ready to completely crush Usopp was was quickly hit away by Vivi and Nami.

"That was really hot! Didn't you have a better way of doing that?!" Nami snapped.

"Stop complaining! I saved your life!" Usopp replied.

"It's unbelievable that we're still alive!" Vivi commented, coughing slightly while Ace appeared out of the flames, rubbing her now free wrists but looked up in surprise to see Mr.5 latch on to Usopp though Mr.5 was quickly defeated by Zoro who sliced him with flaming swords while the flames disappeared into Ace's body.

"Well that saves the forest from burning down." The black haired female muttered, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"It feels good to be alive! Right?" Zoro smirked, glancing up at the giant.

"Yeah, so their were twi more enemies right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey... I just remember... where did Sanji get to?" The redhead blinked in surprise causing everyone to stare at her in surprise until Brogy burst into tears causing everyone to cover their ears while Luffy and Carue arrived back.

To the groups amazement however Dorry, the defeated giant sat back up with a groan of pain, saying he must have past out.

"Their weapons have been blunt and worn down through out all these years!" Usopp comment happily.

"It's a miracle..." Ace grinned, watching as Brogy hugged his fellow giant who groaned in more pain.

"A miracle? It's a miracle those weapons still look like weapons after all these years... and that the two still wanted to fight after all these years." Zoro smirked.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Sanji pondered, jumping away from the boat and landing on her feet. "I better go find them, they could be in trouble."

Soon the female found a candle wax house surprising her as she walked over to it but found a tea set with warm tea and began to drink out of it, relaxing on the couch. However she then jerked up in surprise and went to the door.

"Now's not the time to have a break! The other's could be in trouble! Zoro and Lil' Luffy!" The blonde cried out, worried but paused when the phone ran causing her to pick it up. "Yo! This is the crappy restaurant, what do you want to order?"

"Stop playing games! Why didn't you send me the report?!" The voice asked angrily.

"Uhh who is this?"

"It's me. Mr.0."

'Mr.0? Didn't Vivi say that was the boss' codename? Which means I'm talking to the Shichibukai!' The blonde cook thought to herself.

"It's been quite some time since I've sent my Orders, what is your status Ms. Goldenweek?"

'This must be one of those Mr. guy's base and Ms Goldenweek's...' Sanji thought.

"What are you remaining silent for? Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Strawhat crew yet?"

"Yes, the mission is finished, all the people who know your secret are no more." Sanji replied, relaxing into the couch.

"Good work, the Unluckies will confirm your missions success and deliver to you an eternal pose to Alabasta. You will head to Alabasta with Mr.3. Then you will await further details once you arrive here."

"What the?" Sanji blinked, stunned when she spotted two animals at the window aiming weapons at her.

"What's the matter?"

"**_WHAO__!_**" The blonde yelped, dodging the attacks aimed at her then kicking them both harshly, knocking them unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, one of the Strawhats were barley alive but I've killed him." Sanji said reassuringly but blinked when the man's tone became dangerous.

"So you gave me a false report."

"Yeah but now he's definitely dead."

"Fine... head for Alabasta. Godspeed Ms. Goldenweek."

"He hung up..." Sanji mumbled, startled as she stood up. "So what were those things?" The blonde blinked as she saw a log pose roll out one of the assassin's hands. "Eh? What's this?"

The girl picked it up and began walking back until she reached her crew who were with two giants surprising her. Smiling cheerfully and waving at noticing her friends.

"Hey guys!"

"She only just shows up?!" Usopp cried out.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy waved.

"Where were you Sanji?" Ace asked, sitting on a boulder.

The blonde quickly explained how she spoke to Mr.0 and that she gained an eternal pose surprising the group, the blonde was quickly hugged by Vivi embarrassing the cook.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SANJI! I WAS SO WORRIED!" The blue haired female cried, hugging the female tightly.

"No problem, now get off, you're embarrassing me~" Sanji muttered meekly, patting the Princess' head then glanced at the swordsman. "Oh yeah, didn't forget about our hunting contest."

"Yeah I'm sure I won that, I caught this giant Rhino." Zoro smirked, watching the blonde give her jacket to Nami.

"Do I even have any recipes for a Rhino?" The blond blinked in wonder. "I'll have to check about that when I get back to the ship..."

"Alright then! We'll be taking off Mr. Round, !." Luffy grinned.

"Busy lil' buggers aren't you?" Mr Brogy grinned back.

"I hope your country is safe." The long beard giant smiled.

"Thank you." Vivi replied.

"Just you wait Zoro, I'm sure my catch is better!"

"Sure Love Cook, I believe you." Zoro said sarcastically.

"See ya! Don't die on us!" Luffy shouted, waving.

"By Master!" The sniper waved as well.

When reaching the ship both green haired male and blonde haired female were arguing about the sizes of their catches however Nami kicked Sanji's back trying to stop their fighting, however the blonde ended up pushing Zoro over as well and accidentally forced their lips together causing the crew to cry out in surprise and the swordsman and cook to blush madly and pull away.

'Damn, I kissed Sanji! That wasn't meant to happen! She's probably freaking out!' The green haired male blushed slightly, looking away from the stunned blonde in front of him.

'Damn it Nami! You just made me kiss Zoro! Well... on the bright side he is a good kisser.' Sanji thought, though blushed even more. 'Snap out of it Sanji! You don't like Zoro like that! He's a Marimo!'

"Nami!" Both of them shouted as the smirking orange haired female.

"I did you two a service and you both know it." The girl said, walking away. "And by the way, we can't even fit all that food on to the ship."

Blushing Sanji quickly cut up the food while Zoro got on the ship, both now quiet as they prepared to leave.

"Aww Zoro's blushing." Usopp sniggered along with Luffy who paused.

"Why's he blushing?" The boy blinked.

"Because he likes Sanj-" Though the lier squealed when a blade pushed itself against his throat.

"Care to finish that Usopp?" The green haired male smirked evilly.

"HELP ME!" The sniper cried, running away.

"Hey the giants are seeing us off!" The Captain grinned again.

The two stated that they would protect them and their pride while they left the island with their ship as a giant sea creature appeared in front of them, however Usopp refused to turn the ship around, trusting the Giants to protect them, while Ace commented on it looking like a goldfish then falling asleep the giants quickly battled and defeated. Now Luffy and Usopp were cheering happily while Nami handed Vivi the log pose, feeling exhausted while the two spoke about getting to the Princess' home country.

"I have to survive and get to Alabasta." Vivi finished firmly.

"Don't strain yourself, we'll be by your side after all." Sanji smiled, handing the two woman some food but suddenly the orange haired female collasped alarming the two.

"Nami?!" Sanji cried out, pulling the girl up into her arms while Vivi checked her temperature.

_**"Everyone it's an emergency! Nami's got a high fever!"**_The Princess cried out as Sanji helped get the Navigator to bed.

"Will she be okay?!" The blonde asked, worried.

"I think it would be because the weather keeps changing rapidly, no matter how strong or famous a pirate is, helplessly dying because of such an illness is common." The Princess continued. "Is there anyone in the ship with medical knowledge?"

The group quickly pointed at the ill girl.

"Is being sick really that painful?" Luffy asked.

"Dunno, never be sick myself." Usopp replied, tilting his head.

"Don't think I have either..." Sanji also said, tilting her head.

"_**ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN HUMAN?!**_" Vivi cried out.

"Her life is actually at risk! Her temperature's too high!"

"That's why you told Ace not to come in... but wait, where will she sleep?" Sanji blinked.

"I'm not sure, she did take her covers and pillows out with her though along with her mattress..." The blue haired female pondered while the two men panicked over their ill comrade.

"We have to get her a doctor right away!" Luffy cried out.

"No... there's a newspaper on top of my desk..." The brown eyed female groaned weakly while Sanji gently pushed her back under the bed covers and refreshed the towel on her head. "I'm fine Sanji... let me up..."

"Shut it Nami." The blonde muttered. "This temperature is too high for you to be messy around."

"The situation in Alabasta is in a critical stage, and that was from three days ago... sorry for not showing you it until now but we were already going as fast as we could. Understand Luffy?" The orange haired female said, managing to push Sanji away and get up the stairs to sense the climate changing and having some orders issued.

Quickly though Nami was put back to bed when they saw a cyclone, however her fever wouldn't go down, however the next day they had to hold her and her bed down when the ship began rocking angrily.

"What is going on out there?"

"Not sure..." Vivi replied to the blonde though the pair heard gangs and cries outside surprising them even more.

The pair ran out the room without Carue and noticed Ace leaning against a wall fast asleep. Sanji tried to shake her awake however the older female just fell on to Sanji who held her.

"Oi Ace! Wake up!" Sanji shouted in her ear, shaking her firmly by the shoulders though paused when she heard the fighting die down.

"I think the fights over..." Vivi mumbled. "I'll go check anyway." The princess said, existing the hallway.

The next day Ace stood out on watch wearing a black trench coat and a black version of her usual hat while the other fixed the ship that had a bite mark on it. Sanji, Vivi and Ace quickly questioned the boys who explained that they got attacked but some strange pirates and then Vivi began to explain about the weather changes on several islands and the seasons. The black haired female watched in amusement as her little brother ran out of door leading to their bedrooms and towards the head of the ship, a certain adventurous gleam in his eyes as he watched the new island that she had called out to the group earlier. Sanji and Luffy volunteered to look for a doctor and Ace also decided to join in.

"Hey Ace, do you not get cold because you're a fire-woman?" Usopp asked.

"Not really. I never really feel overly warm or cold. Just average." Ace shrugged but frowned. 'But it seems like my fire's getting weaker... normally a winter island such as this would be warmer... however my fire isn't doing much... whatever that thief did to me when I blocked his attack from Marco seems to have weakened my Devil's Fruit... but it's getting worse as the days go by... that's why I left in the first place, to try and find that man...

The fire user blinked though when she heard a shot, surprised to find that their ship was surrounded by several men aiming guns at them. Her eyes also caught the fact that they nearly hit Sanji with a bullet who was pulled back by Zoro who now glared at the men. Though Vivi was then grazed on the arm by a bullet due to him being afraid by Zoro's and Sanji's anger. Before she could react to stop her enraged brother the Princess did, telling him that fighting wasn't going to solve anything and that he needed to be more responsible as a Captain. The dark haired man told the group to follow them and that they shall lead them to a doctor.

"See? They understood us!" Vivi smiled.

"You're amazing Vivi!" Luffy grinned.

"Good job you too, now let's get Nami some help." Ace praised.

"Yeah! Hold on Nami! We're going to get a doctor!" The young Captain cheered as the crew began to head off the ship, Luffy carrying the ill female on his back.

.:End of Chapter:.

I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE CHAPTER *cries* I lost track of time and I had so many tests coming up in classes ^^; Also I was working on my other stories and homework.

But yeah here's the result so far on the couple situation :D

Marco/Ace= 3

Smoker/Ace= 1


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"A country with no name? Weird..." Ace muttered as the group walked into the town Big Horn.

"They've got some weird animals running around." Luffy grinned, looking around while holding Nami to his back.

"A real snow country!" Usopp stared, excited.

"For the time being, come along to my house." Dalton said, after issuing orders to his men then leading the group away.

Ace watched in amusement when her brother and Usopp were kicked and dragged back inside the house by a pissed off Sanji. Ace then listened in as the group were told the Doctor lives in the castle though I was surprised to hear she was hundred and forty years old.

"Why in the world is there only one Doctor here?" Sanji asked angrily but then yelled at Luffy who was slapping Nami's cheek gently to wake her up.

"Oi Nami, we'll need to do a bit of hiking up a mountain to get to the Doctor."

"Are you crazy?!" The blonde cried out.

"Just look how tall that mountain is! And you'll just speed up Nami's fever!" Vivi informed the young Captain.

"Luffy, I'll leave it to you then..." Nami said shakily, laughing.

"Trust in the Captain you two." Ace smiled, rubbing her little brother's hair. "He'll keep Nami safe."

"I'll come along then." Sanji stated.

"Listen! Letting Nami even fall once will be her end!" Usopp explained to his Captain.

"What? Even once?"

"Yeah... I'll come along too... besides if we're forced to take shelter I can keep us warm enough." Ace stated while they got into thicker clothes, and tied Nami to Luffy's back.

"Be careful, Lapins are up there, they are dangerous and carnivorous rabbits." Dalton explained.

"I'll just kick them out of the way." The blonde said, tying her scarf around her neck.

"Let's go Sanji! Ace! Before Nami dies!" The boy laughed, running ahead.

"Don't say that!"

"Luffy's right in any case! We have to be quick and careful about this." The black haired female said, clutching her hat when a harsh wind blew past.

"Anyway Luffy! Why are you wearing sandals?! Just looking at your feet makes me feel cold!" Sanji asked.

"Just my police!"

"Luffy it's policy" Ace informed.

"Oh? It is? Anyway did you know that people in snowy countries don't sleep?"

"Eh? Why's that?" The blonde asked.

"They'll die if they do. I heard it from a guy in the bar!" Luffy grinned while Sanji jumped over one of the rabbits trying to bite her.

"Then why does that Dalton guy have a bed?"

"He must be dying soon!"

"That's even more ridiculous!" Sanji replied though kicked the young rabbit trying to eat her away, getting angry. "Knock it off already!"

"The snows gotten thicker..." Ace muttered but paused when a group of giant rabbits appeared in front of them.

"What are these things?"

"Polar bears!"

"Huh?!" Sanji stared at her Captain.

"They're big and white!"

"Luffy those are the Lapins that Dalton was talking about." Ace informed with a sigh but then glared at the rabbit when it jumped up. "Luffy don't fight back! If you hit them the impact could worsen Nami's condition! Leave this to Sanji and I! She'll die for sure if that happens!"

"R-right! What should I do?!"

"Dodge!" Sanji shouted, moving away and kicking the rabbit away from her Captain. "Dodge and run!"

"They're coming all at once! Run into the forest Luffy! Sanji!" Ace shouted, fire pulling around her body while her, Sanji and Luffy moved back then jumped on to another cliff though the rabbits followed causing her to throw fire at them. "I can't do much! We're in the middle of a forest! I could burn down the whole place!"

"They're still after us!" Luffy cried out.

"Keep running!"

Hpwever the group quickly stopped when the rabbits began jumping up and down in one spot causing the three to stop running.

"What are they up to?" Ace blinked.

"It can't be...they've caused an Avalanche!" Sanji screamed in horror. "Run!"

"Dammit if only I could melt it all!" Ace cried out, running after her crewmates.

"NEXT TIME I SEE THOSE RABBITS I WILL GRILL THEM WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Luffy asked.

"Head to that cliff!" Ace pointed out, the group turning towards the cliff edge and breathing heavily on it.

"It wasn't enough!" Sanji paled as the group were thrown away by the snow.

"Ace! Sanji! Grab my hand!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm, allowing the girls to grab it and pulling them on to the tree he fell on.

"We're going down the mountain!" Ace snarled, trying to figure out a way to stop the sliding tree.

"We spent hours trying to reach the top! We were so close!" The blonde hissed though froze when the rabbits appeared to be snowboarding across the snow.

"What's up with these rabbits?!" The black haired female shouted, throwing one of them away but turned around when she heard the cook gasp.

"We're gonna hit that rock! It'll hurt Nami too is she gets hit!" Sanji cried out, and worrying for her friends kicked her Captain away from the tree before the two older woman slammed into the rock.

"_**SANJI! ANN!**_" Luffy screamed, forced to watch the two female get dragged into the snow and pushed down. "WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THAT?!" Luffy roared as he grabbed his blonde haired friend's hand but gasped as the glove came off. "Sorry Nami, but I need to go get Sanji and Ace..." The boy said, gently placing her on the ground and covering her with his jacket and hat but froze when he saw steam rising off a certain area in the snow and watched as his black haired sibling pull herself and their chef out of the snow, coughing. "ANN!" Luffy cried out, running over and helping his crewmates out of the snow.

"I'm fine Luffy... but Sanji's unconscious... and I told you to call me Ace..."

"Can you walk?" Luffy asked, pulling Sanji under one arm and holding out his other hand for his sister.

"I think so..." The brown eyed female said, letting her younger brother help her stand up though she wobbled a bit, holding her bleeding head. "Everything's blurring... I think I wacked my head off that rock... don't worry Lu, I can still walk. I'll take care of Sanji okay? You just focus on Nami..."

"If you're sure." The black haired male nodded, handing the blonde to his sister then heading towards Nami. "We better get going."

The group continued on, Sanji being carried on Ace's back like Nami, though the siblings came upon a small Lapin who was trying to free it's family member from the snow. Luffy quickly pulled out the giant Lapin and continued on his way with his sister following behind.

"Were you that worried Luffy?" Ace asked gently.

"Huh?" The brother blinked.

"You haven't called me 'Ann' in years..."

"I was worried... about you and Sanji, you were both dragged under and you both coughed up blood when you hit that rock..."

"The tree was too fast for us both to get off on time, besides I think it was better I stayed on with Sanji, I did manage to melt the snow and my body temperature is keeping her warm while she's unconscious." Ace explained and was about to say more when another voice interrupted her.

"Look Lord Vapolu! Let's kill them!" A male's voice shouted from behind.

"Get out of my way." Luffy ordered when the three moved in front of him and Ace.

"Why would I let you go? You've disrespected me too many times now. Besides those friends of yours are going to die soon anyway." The King of Drum laughed but was surprised when the pair walked past him and ignored him. "_**GO AND KILL THEM! WEAK OR NOT!**_" Vapolu ordered.

"Luffy, take Sanji." Ace said, her expression darkening as she handed her friend to her brother and turned around, flames gathering around her. "Leave these idiots to me."

"Right!" Luffy nodded, pulling the blonde under his arm and moving away.

"IRON PUNCH!" The man with the afro shouted by the older female's hands began to erupt with flames as she slammed her fist in his face after dodging his attack.

"_**I won't allow you to attack my friends!**_" Ace shouted, blocking the arrows from hitting her fleeing brother then attacking all three men.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR LORD!"

"Well then stop me from attacking him again!" Fire-Fist Ace shouted, green glowing orbs appearing then exploding around the men again but then gasped when a metal fist managed to fit her head and throw her away into the snow. 'Not again! My fire didn't block that attack!'

However before more damage could be dealt the carnivore rabbits appeared and attacked the King and his guards allowing the siblings to escape.

"Thanks for helping us! Let's go Ace!" Luffy shouted, running while the rabbits kept the humans at bay with Ace running after her brother.

'Everything is blurring again...I think that attack from that Iron guy did more damage than I thought it did.' The female blinked as they arrived at the mountain, holding her head again as she saw black spots invade her vision.

"We'll need to climb..."

"Sorry Luffy... I don't think I'm going to be able to. I'm about to collapse."

"Ann!" The black haired male cried out when he saw his sister collapse, blood coming out of the wound on her head and spilling on to the snow. "We're close to the Doctor! I'll get you there!" Luffy announced, slinging his sister over his shoulder and grabbing Sanji's jacket with his teeth, the began to climb the mountain.

A while of climbing the mountain his hands and feet began to bleed causing him to nearly drop Sanji at the pain. Soon he reached the top and dropped the three on the snow, panting and then fainting from exhaustion.

* * *

"Where?" Portgas D. Ace asked, dazed, eyes blurring as she pulled her hand away from the covers, looking around to find Sanji strapped in a bed and another bed empty.

"You're in the castle, on top of a mountain." A woman said, with light coloured hair and brown eyes with wrinkles on her face but a young health body who walked over a inspected her head. "You were out much longer than your friends. I've even managed to set your blonde friend's back."

"Is everyone alright?"

"They're fine. Your Captain is busy chasing my student around the castle though."

"Sorry about that. If you want I can try and stop him." Ace offered.

"Just rest. You hurt your head badly. I actually thought you might have been forced into a coma however those flames started to heal your skull. So you eat the Flame-Flame Fruit?"

"Yeah."

"However if you have a Logia type fruit then how did you get injured in the first place?" The woman asked, leaning back against a chair.

"My old crew and I ran into this man, he had a fruit as well and when attacking one of my friends I had got in the way and he ended up touching my flames and slowly but surely my abilities have been disappearing..." The female explained.

"It sounds like you ran into 'The Thief'."

"Who?"

"He is a man with a paramecia fruit that can steal other people's fruit abilities, the Steal-Steal Fruit.. However he can only take one at a time and when he chooses another one the original he had will disappear altogether."

"The old man thought that too." Ace said tiredly, rubbing her face. "Every time I use my powers it seems like they fade away even more."

"You're hunting him down I take it?"

"Yeah. Not had much luck though."

"You might find him sooner or later. Or you may gain your powers back on your own. Doesn't matter right now though, for now just rest and don't try and leave that bed!" The Doctor ordered, standing up and leaving the room after checking on Sanji.

After a while though Ace heard a fight going on, sitting up the female quickly got out of bed and into her original clothes, her black bikini top and black short along with a long black coat and hat then moving towards a window but saw the arrow man from earlier targeting the pirate flag on the roof. Quickly Ace jumped up and blocked the attack, allowing no damage to the flag.

"Hey! Leave this flag alone you fakers!" Ace snarled.

"You can't play with this flag just for fun! _**THIS FLAG IS A SYMBOL OF FAITH!**_" Luffy screamed while a cannon was fired at his sister.

"She was hit!" Chopper, the reindeer, cried out.

"Well said, Captain!" Ace grinned, proudly standing in front of the flag while her flames absorbed the blast then smirked at the King. "A person like you doesn't have the right to destroy this flag and laugh about it."

"I'm going to beat them up! Reindeer are you joining in?!" Luffy asked.

The black haired female watched the transforming reindeer fight and watched as he defeated his enemy while she landed on the ground and Luffy chased after the Drum King.

"I told you to stay in bed." The Doctor said, glaring at her patient.

"Yeah but I heard fighting and I-"

"_**GET BACK TO BED!**_" The older woman shouted, chasing the young adult back to her room.

* * *

"Oi Love Cook, you alright?" Zoro asked, sitting down in front of the female strapped to the table.

"I'm better than I was before." Sanji replied, glancing at her friend.

"You damaged your spine. It would have been painful to fix."

"I think she broke it to fix it." Sanji grumbled. "She kicked and punched it until I passed out from the pain."

"Be more careful next time." Zoro muttered, unstrapping her body and handing her his jacket to cover her body up. "Anyway we can go. The Doctor however says you shouldn't move around for a while until your back stops aching."

"Thanks Marimo." The blonde muttered, buttoning up the jacket. "I couldn't find my top anywhere or my own jacket."

"Whatever, c'mon, let's go before Nami comes and drags you out." The green haired male said, gently picking up the female who let out a startled squeak of surprise.

"Oi Zor-"

"Shut it. Like I said your back's still sore so you shouldn't put any pressure on it."

"I'm fine-" Sanji was about to snap in reply but groaned in pain then whimpered slightly when the swordsman put pressure on her back.

"That doesn't sound 'fine', just relax Love Cook." He replied, relaxing his hand on her back and then walking out the room and outside to the snow.

"Aw Zoro's carrying Sanji." Usopp cooed, grinning and sniggering.

"Want me to end your life?" Zoro asked darkly making the sniper pale and hide behind Luffy.

"...Please don't..."

Everyone began screaming in horror though when the Doctor came out throwing knifes at Chopper and the group, who got them into the sleigh. The group turned around once they reached the ground to watch pink petals appear in the sky and float down towards the white ground amazing the group and also making Chopper cry in happiness while they went back to their ship and left Drum Island. The group gave a toast for Chopper and partied late into the night for the celebration, later that night though Ace stayed up to keep guard over the Going-Merry while the group slept.

"The Thief huh? Well then, guess I better find him." The black haired female grinned, flames hugging her hand gently. "And beat the crap out of him for trying to steal my powers."

.:End of Chapter:.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! This is so late! It's just everytime I read this chapter on my computer it just seemed wrong! And after a while I went through a serious Writer's Block! But I'm fed up making you all wait so I just forced myself to get on with it so hopefully it's turned out all right.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Blinking rapidly Ace woke up to her teammates crying out her brother's name which made her open up her eyes and watched stunned as the Okama in front of her had her brother's face.

"I ate the Mane-Mane Fruit!" The dark haired male smiled happily as his face went back to normal then he touche everyone else's faces except Ace's who looked as if she was still asleep.

"Is that your ship over there?" Nami asked, pointing at the boat heading towards them.

"Aw! It's time to leave already! Too bad! Never forget me! Length of time means nothing to true friendship!" The Okama grinned, teary eyed as he gave the Straw Hat pirates a thumbs up then disappearing on to his ship.

The group were stunned to hear that he was Mr. 2 and asked Vivi why she didn't recognize him, she said she never met Mr.2 or Mr.1 and his partner and only knew a description of Mr.2 which turned out to be rather accurate. Later on after a brief discussion Vivi saved a Sea Cat from Sanji, Zoro and Luffy while Ace curled up in a corner, stomach growling at her as was Luffy's and everyone else's.

"Why Vivi?" Luffy whined.

"Dying." Sanji groaned, laying still on Zoro's chest.

The three had been whacked into the side of their ship, Luffy landing first, Zoro landing on top of him and Sanji landing on top of Zoro. The green haired male growling as he shook his head while Sanji tried to sit up but ended up slipping into the swordsman's lap.

. The group then wrapped bandages around their wrists, tying them tightly.

"This left arm! It's the proof of our friendship!" Luffy grinned, holding out his arm along with everyone else, forming a circle. "Now let's land!"

As soon as the group landed though the Captain ran off screaming 'food' and 'restaurant' with Ace following.

* * *

"Luffy! You can't just go crashing into a restaurant!" Ace cried out, apologizing and bowing to the owner for the hole in his wall.

"FOOD! YUMMY!" Luffy cheered, gobbling up hundreds of foods which soon lead to Ace sitting down casually and having some.

"Thanks but you should run kid..." The owner mumbled, stunned.

"Why?" Ace blinked, surprised. "Sure he made a hole in the wall but he didn't hur-"

"_**STRAW HAT!**_" A grey haired male yelled, appearing from the hole surprising the siblings. "Oi! Stop eating Straw Hat!" He shouted at Luffy, who stared blankly at him while gulping, chewing and throwing food into his mouth.

"I think he's went into shock Smokie." Ace grinned, leaning her head in her palm while Smoker glared at her until Luffy spat food all over him. "RUN LUFFY!" The black haired female cried out, seeing how angry the Marine became.

Both black haired siblings took off, Luffy quickly stuffing all the food in his mouth as well while Smoker took off after the pair.

"TASHIGI! STOP HIM! IT'S STRAW HAT AND FIRE-FIST!" The Marine roared while the female attacked the retreating pair who dodged and jumped up on to the buildings making Smoker curse and go after them.

"HEY ZORO!" Luffy greeted, spotting his crew and running towards them.

"Luffy we should lose them first! Oi Lu- Oh never mind!" Ace sighed, running after her brother with hundreds of marines chasing after them.

"You're not getting away!" Smoker shouted, his fist of smoke being aimed at the male, before the female could do anything though the fist was blocked by blue flames. "What do you want?"

"I felt ditched when you slammed me into the ground yoi." A blonde haired male said as he appeared from the blue and yellow flames.

"Marco!" Ace grinned madly, watching her friend.

"Yo, Ace." The blonde greeted, smiling at her. "We can't talk like this so how about you get your friends out of here yoi?"

"Let's go!" Nami ordered.

"See ya Smokie! See ya Marco!" Ace waved, running off after her crew towards the Going-Merry.

"Who was that guy?" Zoro asked as they settled on the ship and left, after Vivi gave a letter to Carue to take to her father.

"That was my friend! Marco the Phoenix! He's the First Commander on Whitebeard's ship! He'll handle Smoker easily! He can kick my ass any day after all!" Ace laughed, sitting on the railing.

"Of course I can!" A voice said from behind the female as the blonde male from earlier appeared beside the girl. "I am your Commander yoi!"

"I've joined my little brother's crew!" The black haired female grinned. "So you're not my Commander anymore~" She teased.

"Oh? No worries, we'll get you back soon!" Marco smirked, looping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "We didn't let you go when we first got you after all!"

"He's funny!" Luffy laughed, pointing at the blonde.

"This your brother?"

"Yep!" Ace grinned cheerfully but glanced at the Princess in alarm when she yelped.

"Those are Billions!" Vivi cried out, looking at the several ships heading towards them making the others blink in surprise.

"I'll take care of them yoi." Marco stated lazily, jumping off the ship surprising everyone, except Ace who grinned, until he turned into a Phoenix and flew towards the ships, tearing them apart with his flames just by flying through them, soon he landed again on the Going-Merry.

"Show off."

"Am I? Never knew Ace. Thanks for telling me yoi."

"Yeah~ Yeah~" The brown eyed female replied, waving a hand dismissively.

"Yey! The bird's going to be our friend!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered, holding mugs and drinking from them. "He's joining our ship!"

"Eh? I didn't say that." Marco blinked.

"Why aren't you with the others? They are okay aren't they?" Ace asked, slightly worried, changing the subject.

"Ace... I hate to tell you this..." The blonde said sadly, the lively atmosphere dying down. "Especially since there's no way to tell you this nicely..."

"What's wrong? Marco?" The black haired female asked, grabbing his shoulders when he looked away. "Oi! What happened to the others?!"

"Ace?" Luffy asked, blinking, watching his sister seriously, but not being able to hear the conversation from his place on the ship.

"Ace..." The First Commander muttered, placing a hand gently on her head and rubbing her hair. "Promise me something, don't try and do anything stupid like go after the guy alright?"

"Mar-"

"_**Promise me**_."

"...I promise..."

"Thatch found a Devil Fruit. However it turns out Teach had been studying them and the one Thatch found was the exact one Teach wanted. So Teach... h-he-"

"Marco?" Ace asked, paling. "Please tell me he didn't." The girl leaned back, eyes wide in horror as tears gathered up.

"He killed Thatch, Ace. I'm sorry."

"Where is Teach?" She asked darkly, fists clenching.

"You promised me something remember?" Marco muttered, gently grabbing her arm.

"But Marco! Teach was under my Command! If I had been there! Maybe I could have stopped him! It's my fault!" Ace snarled, tears gathering in her eyes and stinging them as her fists began to bleed, her nails digging into them.

"Ace?!" Luffy asked, horrified as his sister began breathing heavily, trying not to cry which made him stand up. "Hey! What did you say to her?!"

"There was nothing you could do. None of us knew what Teach planned." Marco said gently, ignoring Luffy and pulling the female close then pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm going after him Ace. So don't do anything rash."

"Pops-"

"He's angry, but didn't want anyone going after Teach because something was fishy." Marco chuckled sadly though. "However it seems with you not around I couldn't keep my temper in check. Normally it's you bursting in rage but this time it was me."

"...He'll pay right?" The younger Commander asked dully.

"Yes."

"...Good..." The black haired girl mumbled, moving away from Marco and heading towards the cabins. "I'm going to my room... I'll be back later..."

"Ace! Wait what happened?! What's-" Before Luffy could finish Marco stopped him.

"She needs some time yoi. One of her friends in Whitebeard's ship died..."

"What happened?" Nami asked, glancing at the door her friend disappeared into.

"Ace is the Commander of the Second Division in Whitebeard's ship. One of her subordinates, Teach, who now goes by the name of 'Blackbeard' killed the Fourth Division Commander, whose a good friend of mine and her's." Marco muttered, shaking his head. "And now I'm going to kill him. Please, don't let Ace get near him. She's not strong enough anymore."

"She's strong! Why would you call her wea-" Luffy was cut off again.

"Because there is a person out there who is slowly stealing her powers! You might have noticed that she's been getting injured and is actually bleeding!" Marco snapped but then calmed down. "Ace is too busy dealing with the guy who is absorbing her Devil Fruit powers, she shouldn't have to deal with the burden of killing her friend's murderer. Anyway I'm here because he was reported to be seen in Yuba yoi." Marco finished off, drinking the last of his alcohol.

"Ace's Devil Fruit is being stolen?" Usopp asked.

"It doesn't matter." Luffy muttered. "She used to be able to beat me before she had the Devil's Fruit! When I had my own!"

"Your sister's that strong?!" Usopp cried out. "She's like a Super Monster!"

"Her strength won't be enough to protect her though and even that's beginning to leave her since she's been relying more on her flames." Marco sighed. "It's why she left us in the first place. We tried to convince her to stay but she wanted to try and regain her powers herself."

"Then why did she join us?" The orange haired female asked.

"Maybe because her faith in you is strong, stronger than her faith in us. She might believe you can help her long before we or herself could defeat 'The Thief' yoi." Marco smirked, leaning back with a challenging gleam in his eyes. "We're gonna beat the guy long before you guys can, then take our little sister back, got it yoi?"

"No, we'll beat you and Whitebeard. Ace is our friend."

"Good luck then." Marco smirked.

"Anyway, you said you were going to Yuba yes?"

"Yeah." The First Division Commander confirmed, looking at the blue haied female.

"That's exactly were we are going, so we'll be traveling together for a while." Vivi smiled.

"Cool, I'll be able to talk to Ace for a while longer. And try and stop her from hurting as much as she is now..." The blonde sighed sadly, shaking his head. "...Damn that Teach..."

"Ace will be okay." Luffy stated.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that she might see Teach one day and will get hurt trying to kill him."

* * *

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi gasped at the creatures jumping out of the water and onto the land.

"Eh?" Ace blinked, walking over while tugging on her coat, a long black coat with red flames at the bottom with a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"You must fight and beat me if you want to get off here." Chopper translated while the black haired female blinked in surprise along with everyone else. "If you're afraid go dock at the other shore you wimps... that's what he says."

"I can't stand down after being called a wimp." Usopp smirked, jumping as the smaller creatures.

"Wait Usopp!" Vivi cried out then winced at the broken pile that was the Straw Hat pirate's sniper.

"YEY!"

"Oh, we have a winner." Sanji mumbled, watching her Captain cheer at defeating one of the Kung Fu Dugongs.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" The Princess shouted. "They'll become the disciples of anyone who defeats them."

"Yeah and while we were talking Luffy went and defeated the rest..." Ace pointed out, watching in amusement as Luffy began to teach the martial artists new fighting skills.

"We're heading to Yuba!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"YOU'RE TAKING THEM WITH YOU?!" Zoro shouted as the greenish creatures lined up behind his Captain.

"Yep."

"ACE STOP YOUR BROTHER!"

"Oi, oi, Luffy they can't cross the dessert." The black haired female said comfortingly but blinked as suddenly Chopper screamed as he was dragged away with a pile of meat.

"Oi CHOPPER!" Zoro cried out, diving after him.

"You have a crazy team Ace!" Marco grinned, patting the girl on the back.

"Like you can talk..." The female muttered, following the group who began to leave after convincing the martial artists to stay.

"Thanks to you our food supplies gone way down..." Sanji groaned at Luffy.

"He's quite the pain huh?" The fire user asked cheerfully.

"He is..." The blonde female muttered.

Soon they arrived in the city of Erumalu, which was deserted, Vivi explained the incident with the Dance Powder, which creates rain fall and it's side effect and how her father was framed. Luffy was kicked several times by Sanji's foot when he thought Vivi's dad was evil, the blame lead to the King as it only rained where the palace was and that Dance Powder was found in the palace which caused Vivi to try and discover what had happened. Civil war also broke out because of the Dance Powder incident. Suddenly a wind began blowing with sounded like people causing the group, to panic and/or become tense, except Marco and Ace.

"It's just the wind." The black haired female muttered.

"But is sounds like people!" Luffy replied.

"I can hear them all around us! What should we do Ace?!" Usopp cried out.

"Relax, it's nothing dangerous. The winds reverberating among the building ruins." The female explained.

"It's as if the city is crying..." The blue haired female murmured, upset.

"Vivi. We've spent too long here, let's go." Luffy muttered, pressing forward.

* * *

Groaning softly Ace nuzzled her head into her pillow but frowned when she felt herself moving and that her pillow was moving too. Slowly she opened her brown eyes, blinking rapidly when she saw the sunlight.

"You awake Ace?"

"Marco?" The black haired female asked, yawning and glancing around, finding herself on her friend's back.

"You fell asleep so I decided to carry you. You even managed to sleep through a sandstorm. You and your Narcolepsy!" The Phoenix sighed, allowing her to sit down on the shaded rocks.

"Where's Luffy?"

"He went chasing after some birds that stole our stuff." Sanji grumbled, sitting down next to Zoro looking irritated. "Three days worth of food and water..."

"Sorry, my little brother needs a lot of looking after." Ace grinned, rubbing the back of her head.

"So do you when you're sleeping." Marco smirked.

"I only fell off the boat a few times, you or Jozu kept catching me so I was safe enough." Ace replied while the ground began to violently shake.

"Why's the ground shaking?" Usopp asked, puzzled until the group heard Luffy laughing hysterically.

"He's probably the reason." The black haired female muttered, pointing at the running figure heading towards them with a camel.

"What's chasing him?"

"Dunno, but it's under the sand." Zoro replied to the blonde, standing up while she lit up a cigarette.

"A GREAT SANDORA LIZARD!" Vivi cried as a giant purple lizard came out of the ground.

"Luffy's a genius when is comes to attracting trouble." Ace grinned, relaxing on the shaking round while Sanji, Zoro and Luffy all attacked the creature at the same time.

"With all three attacking it I feel sorry for the monster..." Nami mumbled, feeling sorry for the giant creature but screamed with the others when another one appeared behind them. "Ace! Marco! Watch out!"

"What a pain in the ass." Ace mumbled, standing up along with Marco.

"Oi, oi who says you're gonna beat it yoi?"

"Oh? And you are Marco?" The female grinned, accepting the challenge.

"Let's see who burns it the most!" The blonde shouted, jumping up into the air along with his friend, allowing himself and herself to be eaten by it.

Suddenly the lizard exploded in flames, red and orange flames along with blue and yellow flames covering it, the pair landed on the ground and inspected it.

"You bet me." Ace pouted, crossing her arms.

"Aw don't pout!" Marco laughed, hugging the younger female. "I'm the better fighter remember?"

"Looks like the camel will allow three people on at the same time." Zoro supplied.

"I'll go first!" Luffy grinned but was thrown off.

"He'll only let girls ride." Chopper explained.

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Luffy cried out and began beating him up however Nami came to the camel's rescue.

"Did my bandits beat you up? They're so horrible to you." Nami purred, caressing the camel's chin as it bent down, allowing the orange haired female on. "Vivi you come on too, Sanji, Ace, you can decide between yourselves."

"I can still walk further." Vivi tried to say.

""Come on!" Nami encouraged. "Eyelashes doesn't mind!"

"You go on too Sanji." Ace stretched. "I already fell asleep on Marco so I've hardly walked that much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just get on Eyelashes." Ace dismissed, convincing the blonde to also ride on the camel.

"Forward Eyelashes!" Nami ordered, getting to camel to move on, leaving the boys, and Ace, behind.

* * *

"Traveling is so much easier with you Eyelashes!" Nami smiled.

"Is it okay to leave the others behind?" Vivi asked.

"They'll catch up, they can follow the hoof prints after all." The Navigator reassured until they heard a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Sanji blinked.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost the Straw hats." Marco grumbled.

"I don't even know how that happened..." Ace blinked.

The pair paused however when a pink scorpion appeared in front of them and raised it's tail towards them threateningly.

"I wouldn't do that." The male said casually though he jumped when it tried to attack him and quickly burned it alive, his companion watching boredly. "I told you not to yoi. Not my fault you got burned alive." He paused again though when a tall purple lizard stood in front of him and wouldn't let him past making him frown again. "Jeez... today's not going well. So, you gonna get in my way too yoi?" He asked but was surprised when the lizard began crying and he was also surprised when it allowed him to ride him, so he grinned at Ace and bowed, his hands pointing towards the lizard. "Ladies first."

"Oh what a gentleman." The black haired female smirked, climbing on and waiting for the blonde to sit down before the lizard took off.

* * *

_**"Gomu Gomu No!"**_

"Luffy?!" Nami cried out, looking out of the pirate ship they were currently in.

The rumbling from earlier had revealed a pirate ship, said pirates kidnapped the three girls and Eyelashes and tied them to their mast.

_**"GRAPPLE!"**_ The Captain of the Straw Hats shouted, pulling himself on to the ship moving across the sands but crashing due to exhaustion. "Sorry, my throats so dried up I couldn't tell where I was going."

"Oi, didn't you come to save us?" Nami asked, trying to move against the ropes binding her tightly to the mast.

"I just came to get some water."

"Luffy please save us. I think they're going to eat Eyelashes." Vivi pointed out.

"I don't really care if they eat him." Sanji replied, her feet tied together as well as her arms.

"Can you really eat him?" Luffy blinked, while a giant man towered over the four Straw Hats.

Soon the group were set free after Luffy spoke with the other Captain, the black haired male offered to fix his ship since he broke the mast. Soon Vivi and Luffy headed off to get some wood supplies. However later a group of theives came to try and attack them, a ball of dung though rolled down the hill and squished several of them but was stopped when Zoro cut it into several pieces and Sanji kicked the rest away. The bandits however ran off quickly after that saying they only just let the pirates escape with their lives. Later when Luffy and Vivi came back and the mast was reattached they went to the village called Ido and soon the group set off.

"By the way, where did Marco and your sister go?" Sanji asked, looking down at her Captain.

"Don't know, but we'll run into her sooner or later."

"There you go again with your groundless statements." Nami muttered.

"Anyway let's hurry up and get to this Udon city."

"Ido." The redhead corrected.

"Ido?"

"Yep."

"Maybe your sister is there." The blonde murmured.

* * *

"Let's get a move on." A light, blonde haired male ordered to his companions before freezing, stunned at the purple lizard looming above him. "What the hell are you?"

"I don't know. We just found it yoi." A voice called from behind the group.

"You guys have got guts, calling yourselves the Rebel Army with that cowardly attitude." A female's voice added in. "For four big guys you're trying to do something awfully small."

"Who the hell are you? And mind your own business." The tallest ordered.

"Food thief!" The shortest pointed at Fire-Fist Ace who munched happily at her meal before glaring darkly at the men while The Phoenix, Marco, watched as she beat them up easily and sat back down.

"Seconds please." The black haired female held out her bowl to their leader who gaped and grinned nervously, quickly filling up the bowl.

"Of course! Please forgive our impertinence!"

"The food here is good."

"Thank you miss!"

"She's already got him wrapped around her finger just by taking out his men." Marco chuckled under his breath. "Poor guy."

"I beg for your forgiveness miss! I am now affair that you are no ordinary woman! As you can see we are no match for the Sand Pirates! Please lend us your strength and fight them for us!"

"Hm, I guess I could help you." Ace hummed softly before turning and grinning at the man. "On one condition of course."

"Of course! Just name it and it shall be done!"

"Excellent."

"Wrapped around her finger." The blonde muttered, Ace grinning brightly.

* * *

"Isn't that Luffy?" Ace blinked, the lizard quickly travelling up to the Straw Hat pirates.

"Guess so." Marco frowned lazily, opening an eye to watch.

Once they reached the pirates Ace explained that they got their new food supplies from a group who were pretending to be the Rebel Army while Luffy and Chopper drank happily from the water. She suggested that they'd be keeping up their disguise for so long because any thieves would just run away at hearing that there were rebels hanging around. Vivi looked sickened at the thought of these men taking advantage and abusing the Rebel Army's name however the black haired female mentioned that the village has been at peace since those men came along and that getting rid of those men will cause that peace to shatter.

"Yeah but Ace, try and understand how Vivi feels." Sanji replied tiredly, glancing at the blue haired female who looked upset. "Wouldn't you want to beat them to a pulp?"

"Well, do whatever you want." Ace shrugged. 'Besides I already beat them up.' She added in her thoughts.

"The country is in no condition to look after every single village right now. The best thing for the individual villages to do is to maintain the peace themselves. However I want to test them first."

"So you wish to test their hearts huh?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I feel bad for asking all of you this but there is something I would like you to do."

"Things are gonna get interesting!" Luffy beamed.

* * *

"So, how is Pops?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who was packing away the food into bags.

"Last time I saw him he was irritated because I was trying to run off. But healthy wise he's been doing good." Marco replied.

"Let me guess he's stil-"

"_**RUN!"**_ Luffy's voice screamed.

"Eh?" Ace blinked, watching her friends run past, grabbing their bags along the way.

"C'mon Ace!" Her Captain called. "We've gotta run!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" The black haired female shouted, rushing after them with Marco following behind.

.:End of Chapter:.


End file.
